Two Veela's in One School
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione returns for her 7th year at Hogwarts after learning 2 shocking truths over the summer that only 3 people know about. What happens when her Veela blood kicks in and when Draco's kick in? With things happening will they survive or be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *chuckles* Yes this is another new story but it was a dare so here we are… I plan on updating my HP stories once a week at least or possibly more depending on how much school work I have to do… I do plan on updating my other HP stories this week as soon as I finish editing all of the chapter updates… So be on the lookout for them! Anyways on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was happy to be back at Hogwarts. She had always felt as if it was a second home to her. She sighed as she realized that she had been back for two weeks already and had only shared her secret with Harry. She knew that she should have told Ron but he was acting off around her and she also knew that he was mad at her and she didn't want him going and telling anyone before she was ready.

She groaned when she realized that Potions was the first class that she had that day. She silently cursed herself for forgetting. As she made her way to the Dungeon's with Harry and Ron she kept wondering why she was having sharp pains and then she gasped in shock as she realized that today was her seventeenth birthday. This time she swore out loud and then blushed as both Harry and Ron stopped and looked at her in shock. "Sorry boys I just remembered that today is my birthday."

Harry lifted an eyebrow and said "'Mione how could you only remember that now? Ron and I both wished you a happy birthday first thing this morning on the way to the Great Hall."

Hermione blushed even more and looked down at the ground as they started walking again. "I know Harry but I just have a lot on my mind. Besides I'm not really feeling all that great today."

Harry frowned and then his eyes widened in realization. "Do you think it's starting already 'Mione? Do I need to take you to the infirmary? What can I do to help you?"

Ron from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry again and demanded "What in the bloody hell are you two talking about? 'Mione what does Harry know that I don't?"

Hermione glared at Ron and snarled "Harry knows a lot that you don't know Ron but that's no surprise."

Ron took a step forward but Harry said "Ron back off of 'Mione. She'll tell you when she's ready."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm and said "It's okay Harry but you're right I will tell him when I'm ready. And Harry just stay close to me because I don't need to go to the infirmary right now."

Harry nodded and then wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and guided her along the Dungeon hall to the classroom. "Come on then we only have a few minutes before we're late. Now, Hermione if you need to leave you just tap me and I'll deal with Snape."

Hermione shook head and chuckled even as she said "It's Professor Snape, Harry but I'll promise to let you know the second I feel I need to leave."

Harry nodded and leaned his head down to kiss Hermione on the head just before they entered the Potion's classroom. "Sit beside me 'Mione. I'm sure that Ron won't have a problem sitting next to Neville today."

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione and then stalked off to sit down next to Neville. He looked back at his usual desk just in time to see Harry help Hermione sit down and he growled low in his throat. As far as he was concerned Hermione was his even if he hadn't gotten around to asking her out yet and he didn't like Harry being so close to who he thought of as his girl.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Harry had Hermione in her chair and he sat down he looked at her and gave her an exasperated look. "What are you doing 'Mione? I can tell that you're in pain. You know as well as I do that your Mum and Dad said this would get worse before it got better. You need to let Madam Pompfrey give you something for the pain! You can't get through this without some kind of help."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip to keep back the cry of pain that was threatening to escape. As soon as she had sat down the pain became almost unbearable. With concentration she took out her parchment, ink and a quill so that she was ready for class to begin. She also wasn't so sure well she was going to react when she saw her Potion's Professor for the first time since she learned what she did over the summer. She sighed and looked over at Harry and saw that he was watching her in concern so she gave him a small smile. "I'm alright Harry. I'm just nervous I guess."

Harry nodded. "You should talk to him you know."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and then she shook her head. "We'll talk later. Here he comes."

Harry sighed but nodded and turned to face the front just as Severus walked in. As he stared at the man he had hated for the last seven years he picked up on the resemblance and couldn't contain a chuckle. Ever since he learned the truth about Severus after the final battle he couldn't help but feel gratitude because he knew that everything Severus did was to protect him in a way. He also knew that knowing that and knowing what else he did that this year was going to prove to be the most interesting. He got up from his seat as he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Stay put 'Mione, I'll go and get the ingredients."

Hermione gave Harry a relieved smile and sat back down. She was glad that for today they were allowed to partner with who they sat with. She looked around the class and sighed because she knew no matter how much she may not have wanted to talk to Severus that she was going to have to eventually. She also knew that he had no idea about who she was and knew that it was going to be an interesting conversation when and if she finally got around to talking to her esteemed Potion's Professor. When her eyes met Draco's she saw him glare at her and she lifted an eyebrow and then turned back towards the front of the class just as Harry sat down with the ingredients.

Without even looking at the book she started brewing the potion. After all she knew how to brew most Potions. Just as she was getting ready to cut the flobberworm a sharp pain went through her and she dropped the knife after it sliced into her finger. "Oh fuck not now!"

Harry quickly put what he was holding down when he heard Hermione. He looked over at her and when he saw her finger bleeding he shook his head. "Come on 'Mione you need to go to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione looked over at Harry with tears in her eyes and before she could stop it she cried out in pain. "Oh sweet Merlin make it stop!"

Severus who was walking around his classroom checking on everyone heard Hermione's cry of pain and walked over to where her and Harry were at and sneered "Make what stop Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt anger like she never felt before boil through her veins as she turned and looked at the man she had learned not even a month ago was her biological father. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with Snape."

Severus' eyes widened and then narrowed at Hermione and he sneered "Ten points from Gryffindor for blatant disrespect Miss Granger oh and you will serve detention tonight."

Hermione smirked and shook her head and said through clenched teeth as another pain went through her "I don't think so Snape. You see you need to have a little talk with the Headmaster. I won't be serving detention tonight because I'll be in the hospital wing which by the way I'm heading to now."

Severus glared at Hermione and snarled "Sit down Miss Granger or I will take more points away from your house."

Hermione looked at Severus with narrowed eyes and then laughed. She knew that she would probably be in trouble if she kept going the way she was but the anger she was feeling was boiling over. "I will not sit down, _Sir_ and furthermore I'd love to see you try to make me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to the hospital wing and Harry needs to go and get the Headmaster since him and Madam Pompfrey are the only ones who know what is going on."

Severus' eyes hardened as he heard snickers from around the room and he shouted "ALL OF YOU GET TO WORK AND DON'T MOVE UNTIL I GET BACK!"

Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked as he said "Oh look the little Mudblood is in trouble."

Hermione turned to look at Draco with cold eyes. "Oh sod off Malfoy. After all it was only last night that you were trying to look down this Mudblood's shirt."

Draco stood up and pulled his wand out but before he could say anything Severus yelled "Mr. Malfoy sit down. Miss Granger you come with me. NOW! We're going to see the Headmaster."

Hermione laughed and shot a look at Harry. "Harry pack my things up for me. I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore will be sending for you soon."

Harry nodded and had to bite back a laugh at the look on Severus' and Draco's faces. He watched with hard eyes as Severus pulled Hermione out of the class. He wished that he would be there when Severus found out some of what was going on. He looked around and saw the rest of the class looking at him and he lifted an eyebrow. "What are you all looking at?"

Blaise looked over at Harry with a lifted eyebrow. "I take it that it's time Potter?"

Harry looked over at Blaise and nodded. "That it is Zabini."

Blaise sighed. "I'll make sure to come to the infirmary after class to check on Mia."

Draco turned to look at Blaise and said "Do you know what is going on with the Mudblood, Blaise? Tell us."

Blaise looked at Draco with cold eyes and shook his head. "You know Draco I'm going to laugh my arse off when you get what is finally coming to you. You may be one of my best mates but you're a first class bastard. Yes, I do know what is going on with Hermione and no I won't tell you. After all since you're Head Boy you should be able to find out on your own."

Draco frowned but didn't say anything. He was angry that his best mate wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. He shook his head and got to work on his Potion.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was fuming as he strode down the hall with his robes billowing behind him. He couldn't believe the cheek Hermione had given him. In all the years he has known her he had never heard her talk to a Professor like that. Hell he had never heard her talk like that to anyone including during the final battle. As he made his way down the main hall he turned his head to look at her. "What seems to be your problem Miss Granger?"

Hermione came to a stop and ignored the pain that was burning through her as she looked at Severus with fury in her eyes. "You want to know what my problem is Snape? My problem is you! My problem is Malfoy! My problem is everyone in this Godforsaken school who thinks they are better than me just because I'm supposedly a Muggle-born. My problem is that even though the fucking war is over you still favor your slimy Slytherin's over everyone else even when they're in the wrong! Dear Merlin my problem is that I'm in pain and you wouldn't even let me leave the classroom because you were having too much fun being a complete git to me for no reason other than to amuse yourself and the stupid arses in your class. I hope to Gods Snape that once you find out the truth that everything you've done these last six years make you lose sleep at night. Now if you'd please I'd like to get to the Headmaster's office so he can send me to the infirmary where I will be given the pain potions that I need to help me so I won't be in so much pain until the change finally happens!"

Severus' eyes narrowed again but instead of saying anything he stalked towards the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He snarled the password and then led the way up to the office. He didn't even bother knocking and just opened the door and pushed Hermione into the office and followed her before he pulled the door closed and looked at Albus. "Albus you need to do something about Miss Granger. She talked back to me and told me that she wouldn't be coming to the detention I assigned for her tonight."

Albus looked up when he heard Severus talk and then he raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did Miss Granger do Severus?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "She got smart with me and then told me that she wouldn't have to serve detention tonight because she would be in the Hospital wing."

Hermione laughed and said "I only got smart with you after you told me I wasn't allowed to go to the Hospital wing and that Harry couldn't come and get the Headmaster. Well I didn't get all that smart with you until after that because before that I was just telling the truth Sir."

Severus scowled and turned to look at Albus. "Do you see what I mean Albus?"

Albus stood up and looked at Severus and Hermione. "Hermione, dear go ahead and head to the infirmary and let Poppy know that it has started. I'll make sure Harry gets there soon. I will also be there soon."

Hermione nodded and then said "Headmaster may I use your floo? It's getting hard to walk with all the pain and everything. As it is my head feels like it's about to explode."

Albus nodded and watched as Hermione disappeared from his office before turning to look at Severus. "Severus, you should know better than anyone that if Hermione says she needs to get to the infirmary that something is wrong. I know that you still don't like Harry all that much because of your past but that is no reason to take it out on Hermione."

Severus scowled again and said "What is wrong with Miss Granger, Albus? You appear to know."

Albus sighed and sat down behind his desk. "You are correct Severus I do know what is wrong with Hermione. I got a letter two weeks before term started from Hermione's parents letting me know that Hermione is in fact adopted and that her biological Mother was a witch and that her father is a wizard. However that wasn't the most shocking thing in the letter. It turns out that Hermione's mother was a Veela and that Hermione herself has the Veela gene in her. The reason Hermione is in so much pain today is because today is her seventeenth birthday and the gene is becoming dominate. She would not listen to young Harry or myself and miss classes for today."

Severus paled as he realized what he missed in his attempt to annoy the Gryffindor's. "Dear Merlin. Albus, you know as well as I do that even after the change is complete that Miss Granger will be in pain for a while. She's going to have a stronger sense of smell and she's going to be able to hear better and until she gets used to the hearing it's going to be like people are yelling. There is also the little fact that until she finds a mate that Miss Granger is going to be in danger because the males of this school are all going to be wanting to be with her since she isn't marked. You can't allow Potter to go and see Miss Granger on his own who knows what will happen."

Albus chuckled and then said "There is no need to worry about Harry, Severus since him and Hermione are bonded together."

Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise and he snapped "Are you telling me that those two got married over the summer?"

Albus shook his head and laughed. "Not at all Severus. When I say they are bonded together I mean that they are bonded as brother and sister. Hermione knew what was going to happen to her and she knew that Harry nor Blaise Zabini would want to cause her harm so Hermione asked my permission to perform a bonding ceremony where she bonded with Harry and Mr. Zabini. Those are the only two who know what is going on with Hermione. Well there is one other but that will be a surprise for dinner this evening."

Severus swore and then his eyes widened as he just remembered something. "Headmaster you do realize that Draco is also a Veela don't you or rather he will be one when his birthday hits here soon."

Albus nodded. "Yes, Severus I know this. Narcissa Malfoy wrote to me to tell me. I can only say that this year is going to be interesting. Oh and Severus, you and Miss Granger need to sit down and have a long overdue talk. Why don't you try asking her why all of a sudden she seems to hate you when she never did in the past no matter what you did? When you get back to your class please send Harry and Mr. Zabini to the infirmary to be with Hermione. She's going to need them in the next couple of hours."

Severus gave a curt nod and then turned on his heel and strode out of the office and down the steps. As he made his way through the halls and back to his classroom with his robes billowing behind him he couldn't help but wonder what Albus knew that he didn't. He sighed as he walked back into his classroom. "Potter and Zabini you both are to head to the infirmary now. The Headmaster seems to think that Miss Granger is going to need both of your presences'."

Harry and Blaise both jumped up and after gathering their things they made a mad dash out of the Potion's classroom and to the infirmary. Both boys were wondering how Hermione was doing and if she had yet to tell Severus that he was her birth father.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Click on the button and let me know what ya think! Also keep an eye out for other updates... I know I covered a bit in this chapter so if you have any questions let me know... :) This story is a dare so I hope you all like it... *chuckles*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is finally the next chapter to this story… I've had a migraine from hell which is why I haven't updated yet… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was the first one through the doors of the infirmary closely followed by Blaise. He looked around the room and as soon as he spotted Hermione he quickly made his way over to her once again followed by Blaise. "How are you doing 'Mione?"

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh I'm doing just great Harry. My whole body feels as if it's on fire. I can smell things that are far away and my hearing is very sensitive."

Harry bent down and kissed Hermione on the head and then stepped back to let Blaise at her side. "I don't know what the Headmaster said to Snape but he wasn't happy about telling Blaise and me to come here to you."

Hermione groaned. "I'm not so sure it was that Harry. I let my temper get the best of me while he was walking me to the Headmaster's office and said some things I shouldn't have said."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure that it will be alright Hermione. Now is there anything that I can do to help you?"

Hermione shook her head and then gasped as another sharp pain went through her whole body. "There isn't a thing that you or Blaise can do for me Harry unless either of you can make this pain go away."

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione sadly. "If I could you know that I would 'Mione."

Blaise nodded and said "You know that I would as well Hermione. We may not be able to take your pain away but we can still try to help you. When you feel a sharp pain squeeze my hand as hard as you can. I don't want you to think about any of the pain that you could cause me because I know that it won't be as much pain as you are in. Okay?"

Hermione sighed but nodded and grabbed a hold of the hand Blaise was holding out to her. She took it in her hand with a sigh of relief and then started squeezing it as hard as she could as another pain racked through her body from head to foot. She felt a searing pain in her head and the last thing she heard was both Blaise and Harry calling her name frantically and then she was unconscious.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry and Blaise both paced the length of the infirmary as they waited for news on Hermione. They both knew that more than likely she had lost consciousness because of her Veela blood but until they saw her with their own eyes they weren't going to believe anything they were told. In fact ever since they were rushed out of the room that she was in they hadn't seen or heard from Poppy and that was starting to worry both boys.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What in the bloody hell is taking so long? We've been out here for at least an hour and we don't even know how 'Mione is doing! If we don't hear something soon then I'm going to go in there and demand answers. We both promised 'Mione that we wouldn't leave her side and we got forced to leave her side."

Blaise nodded and then growled low in his throat. "I agree with you there Harry. If we don't hear something in the next fifteen minutes we will confront Madam Pomfrey. I just hope that Hermione is okay. I do know that when Veela blood is active and the change starts that it can hurt but I didn't know that it could hurt as much as it was. We can only hope that once the change happens that Hermione won't be in pain like she is now."

Harry nodded and then looked up when the Hospital wing doors were pushed open. He sighed when he saw that it was Albus. "Headmaster do you know how much longer this is going to take? We promised Hermione that we wouldn't leave her side and Madam Pomfrey made us."

Albus sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid to say Harry that I don't know. However I will go and speak to Poppy now and let you know what she says. I will also make sure that Poppy knows that you are allowed in to see Hermione."

Harry and Blaise both nodded and watched as Albus made his way into the room that Hermione was in. They both sighed and then resumed their pacing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus opened the door to the room that Hermione was in and walked in. "How is Miss Granger doing Poppy?"

Poppy looked up from where she was performing another test on Hermione and shook her head. "Albus I'm starting to worry. I know how the change can happen after all I had to help Hermione's Mom through hers but Hermione's is worse than her Mom's ever was. I'm afraid that it's going to be a while yet. Her fever is higher than I have ever seen even with someone turning into a Veela."

Albus sighed and nodded. "I was afraid of that too Poppy. Hermione is so much like her Mother and her Father that the change is going to be worse. I'm not sure if you know this or not but Severus' Mother was a Veela so the gene is also carried on his side of the family. If Hermione was only part Veela I don't think the change would be so bad but since the Veela gene comes from both sides it's going to be a lot worse for her. I will go and see Severus and have him bring up a stronger pain relief potion. Also Poppy I want you to let Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini in here with Hermione. They are both bonded to her as brothers and if they don't see her soon and can see for themselves that she is alright I'm not sure what will happen."

Poppy's eyes widened at that and she said "Why wasn't I told of this Albus? You know as well as I do that blood bonds like that can have effects on someone. My guess is that if we bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini in here that it will soothe Hermione some so that she's not in so much pain because they will be able to push their love into her."

Albus nodded. "I'll send them in and then go and see Severus. He doesn't know yet that Hermione is his daughter."

Poppy shook her head. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall when he finally learns. He's going to hate himself for everything he has ever done to her in the past."

Albus sighed again and nodded and then turned on his heel and walked out of the room and over to where Harry and Blaise were at. "You two may go in and sit with Hermione again. Her fever has spiked highly. I know that you two know what blood bonds can do so when you go in there make sure you push all the love you feel for Hermione into her. It may help to ease the pain some. I'm going to go see Severus and have him bring a stronger pain relief potion. I do hope that the change will be complete by dinner tonight as I have a surprise for Hermione."

Harry and Blaise both nodded and rushed towards the room Hermione was in. When they both saw her they gasped because she looked so pale and still in the bed. They made their way over to her bedside and each of them took a side and grabbed onto Hermione's hand and made sure that they were pushing the love they felt towards her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus sighed as he came to a stop in front of the Potion's classroom. He knew that today was a double day of Potion's with Slytherin and Gryffindor so he wasn't really looking forward to doing what he was about to but it needed to be done and it couldn't be put off. He lifted his hand and rapped on the door once and then opened it without waiting on Severus to either answer the door or to yell enter and he walked in. His eyes took in the class and saw that several people stopped what they were doing to look at him. He gave them a smile and then walked over to Severus who was standing beside Neville Longbottom's desk. "I'm sorry to bother you Severus but I need for you to take an extra strength pain relief potion up to Poppy. I'll stay here and watch your class for you."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and sneered "Why don't you take it up yourself?"

Albus smiled and looked at Severus with twinkling eyes. "Because you need to see something for yourself. Now get going Severus. I'm sure that we'll be fine here."

Severus huffed but nodded and the swept towards his office where he had his private potion's store. Once in his office with the door closed he quickly took his wards down and opened the cupboard and grabbed the potion he needed and then he locked his cupboard back up and quickly put the wards back up before he strode through his office and into his private quarters. He decided to take the floo instead of walking to the infirmary. He couldn't help but wonder how Hermione was doing as he stepped into the fireplace and called his destination out.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Here is the update finally! LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter… By the way I have changed Draco's birthday for this story in order for his Veela blood to kick in while he is still at Hogwarts…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Severus stepped out of the fireplace into the infirmary he sighed. He walked over to Poppy's office and looked in and sighed when she wasn't in her office. He turned to look around the infirmary and noticed that the door to the private hospital room was closed so he walked over to it and knocked once and then opened it. When he stepped through his eyes fell onto the girl on the bed and his eyes widened when he saw her appearance. He took a step forward and then swore causing Poppy, Blaise, and Harry all to look at him. "Why wasn't I informed that Miss Granger is my daughter Poppy?"

Poppy sighed and stood up from where she was sitting and said "I only just found out about it myself not too long ago Severus. Miss Granger asked Albus and I both to let her tell you but she hadn't gotten around to it yet and now as you see since her birthday hit today all of the glamours that she had on have fallen off."

Severus swallowed and nodded and then said "I have brought an extra strength pain relief potion. Why isn't the regular pain relief potion working Poppy?"

Poppy sighed again and shook her head. "Albus' theory on that is since Hermione's Mom was a Veela and your own Mother was a Veela that she got both sides of the blood and it is making the transformation harder. She has quieted down a lot since Mr. Zabini and Mr. Potter have come to sit with her and I think that is because they are her blood brothers."

Severus nodded and said "Will you alert Albus that I am going to stay here Poppy?"

Poppy nodded and said "I will Severus. If you are going to be in here with Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Zabini then I will go to my office for now. Just call out if you need something."

Severus nodded and then walked over to Hermione's bedside. He pulled the stopper out of the vial and then lifted it to Hermione's lips after forcing her mouth opened. He poured it into her mouth and then massaged her throat making sure that she swallowed it all. He conjured up a seat and then sat down and looked at Blaise and Harry. "How long have you two known that I am Miss Granger's father?"

Harry sighed and said "'Mione told us the second day of term. She wanted to tell you but she wasn't sure how you would react Sir."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Had I known that Miss Granger was my daughter I would have found a way around being so horrid to her through her school years. Now that I know I am her Father I plan on making sure that everyone knows that if they mess with her they will deal with me."

Blaise chuckled a little at that and said "You will have all of Slytherin hating you Professor Snape because they tend to mess with Mia daily."

Severus scowled and said "It's about damn time that they realize that the war is over and start thinking in new ways unless they want to end up in Azkaban or dead by my wand. I will not tolerate anyone harming my daughter. Speaking of harming my daughter I don't care if you two are bonded to her as brothers if I ever find out that you have harmed her or mistreated her I will have your head on a silver platter."

Harry nodded and looked down at Hermione as she groaned and then back up at Severus. "We will not harm her Sir. We both love 'Mione as if she was our sister and we will defend her to anyone who tries to hurt her."

Severus nodded and then asked "I'm sure you both know that you will have your work cut out for you once the change takes place fully. Most males will do anything and everything that they can to get near an unmarked Veela woman."

Harry and Blaise both nodded but it was Blaise who said "Mia already knows that she is to have Harry or I or both of us with her at all times. I asked the Headmaster to change my class schedule around so that I could be with Mia when she has a class that Harry doesn't have. As long as there is a breath in my body I won't allow anyone to harm Mia."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose again and sighed. "This is going to be one long term but I'm sure that we will be able to handle it. I will make sure that the other Professor's know that if Hermione needs to leave a class that they allow her to leave with no questions asked and that one of you two are to accompany her. I'm not sure if either of you realize it but Draco also has Veela blood in him and his change will take place soon."

Blaise nodded. "Yes, it will. I wonder what it is going to be like having two Veela's in one school."

Severus gave a small chuckle and said "More than likely it's going to be interesting."

Blaise chuckled and then looked at Hermione when he heard her sigh. "Mia?"

Hermione groaned and then blinked her eyes open and turned her head slightly. Her eyes widened when she saw that Severus was sitting close to Blaise. "Blaise?"

Blaise laughed and said "Yes, Mia I am here as is Harry. How are you feeling?"

Hermione groaned yet again and then whispered "I feel as if my body was ran over by something or that I was hit by ten bludgers. How long have I been out?"

Blaise looked at Harry who said "You've been out for almost two hours now 'Mione."

Hermione sighed and then looked at Severus and asked "Professor what are you doing here?"

Severus looked at Hermione and smirked slightly when he saw that she had his eyes. "I came to bring you an extra strength pain relief draught Miss Granger but imagine my surprise when I come in and see that you look like me and Naomi. How long have you known that I was your father?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I found out a month before term started. I, then contacted the Headmaster and asked him to help me bond with Blaise and Harry as brother and sister because I knew that if they did anything to hurt me because of me being Veela that they would never forgive themselves. I was going to tell you that I was your daughter but I never got the courage up enough to do so."

Severus sighed and said "I understand that Miss Granger and I am sorry that I have been so unfair to you that you thought you couldn't come to me. I hope now though that you will allow me to be in your life."

Hermione smiled slightly and said "I would like to get to know you Sir."

Severus nodded and then said "Why don't you rest some more Hermione? I will go back to my class but I will come and see you around lunch time."

Hermione nodded and said "I think I would like that."

Severus smirked and stood up and then looked at both Harry and Blaise. "If she gets to be in too much pain again send for me immediately."

Both Harry and Blaise nodded and then watched as Severus left the room before turning back to Hermione. After making sure that she was alright they watched her close her eyes and go back to sleep. Both boys were relieved that everything was going okay once again.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you all liked this chapter... Now as I said in the first A/N I have changed Draco's birthday to fit in with this story line... His birthday in this story line will be the day after Hermione's birthday... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay another update! LMAO! So this story jumps in time by a day…. LMAO….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was tired of the hospital wing but she knew better than to ask if she could leave yet. In only took her asking five times before she finally learned her lesson on not asking to leave. She knew that Poppy would release her when she thought it was okay for Hermione to go. She laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as she thought about everything that had happened yesterday.

She smiled slightly as she thought about the fact that Severus did indeed come to see her during lunch and then during supper and stayed with her until she fell asleep last night after he sent Blaise and Harry on their way. She couldn't believe how well she was getting along with Severus but then again she knew that he no longer had to pretend to hate anyone and everyone that came from Gryffindor. She had just decided to try to sleep a little more when she heard a commotion out in the main part of the infirmary. She stood up slowly because her body was still achy in some places.

She couldn't hold back a wince as she heard someone swearing because to her it sounded like they were yelling. She walked slowly over to the door that opened out into the main part of the infirmary from her private room and opened it. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw both Harry and Blaise holding none other than Draco Malfoy up. She shook her head to clear it and then walked over to them as quickly as she could. "What's going on Blaise and Harry?"

Harry looked up with wide eyes and hissed "'Mione get back to your room for now. Blaise and I will come in and see you as soon as we get Malfoy to a bed."

Hermione scowled and said "Let me help you get him to a bed. It looks like you two are having a hard time keeping him up."

Draco looked up in shock when he heard Hermione's voice and as he took in her appearance he gasped and whispered "You're a Veela."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Way to state the obvious Malfoy. Now let's get you to a bed so that I can go back and lay back down because I'm still in a little bit of pain."

Draco shook his head and tried to clear it but he couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. He saw her swallow hard and smirked. "What's the matter Granger are you afraid?"

Hermione shook her head and said "Now why would I be afraid of you Malfoy? After all you try anything not only will Blaise and Harry have your arse but so will Professor Snape."

Draco chuckled and hissed just as Severus walked into the infirmary "Why would Professor Snape have my arse Granger? After all he is my Godfather and he doesn't like you."

Severus took the remaining steps it took to get to the small group and picked Draco up by the collar of his robe and growled "Don't you ever threaten my daughter again Malfoy because regardless if you are my Godson or not I will make it to where you will not live to see another day. Now get your ass into a bed and stay there. Poppy is on her way now."

Draco paled and he stuttered "Your daug…daughter? What are you talking about Sir?"

Severus smirked and said "Exactly what I said Draco. Now get to a bed and stay there while I see my daughter back to her room. And if I were you I would watch how loud you talk because she isn't used to the exceptional hearing yet and I will not have her in any more pain than she already is in. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded and once Severus put him back on the floor on his own two feet he made his way to nearest bed. He watched as Severus scooped Hermione up into his arms and shook his head in amazement at the big change in his Godfather. He was drawn to Hermione like he had never been drawn to any other girl before and he knew it was because she was a Veela but he also felt that it was something else that was pulling him towards her. Little did he know that once his change was complete that everything he knew was going to change and change big.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione smiled softly at Severus as he put her down on the bed gently. "I could have walked you know?"

Severus smirked and said "You looked like you were in pain. You do know that you need to be careful around boys and men that are not myself, Harry, Blaise, and Albus right? You are an unmarked Veela, Hermione and you will be attracting boys and men alike to you so you need to watch what is going on around you. I just got you Hermione and I don't want to lose you because a little boy couldn't control himself. Will you please be careful?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't think about that. I promise that from now on I will be careful and I'll make sure that Harry or Blaise are with me when I'm up and about. I didn't mean to worry you."

Severus' face softened and he said "I know that you didn't mean to. Now I need to go out and check on Draco. Will you please stay in here and stay safe?"

Hermione frowned but nodded and then asked "What is wrong with Malfoy?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Today is his birthday and he like you has Veela blood in him and he's experiencing the change now. Both Narcissa and Lucius will be by later on sometime today to check on him more than likely. I would like to tell Narcissa and Lucius about you if that is okay with you.

Hermione nodded and said "That is fine but I hope that you don't expect me to be all buddy, buddy with them because I can tell you that I won't be."

Severus nodded. "I can understand that and I don't blame you for that. You have every right to be leery of them and if you weren't then I would probably be more concerned. But if you can please try to remember that they are not who you always thought they were it may help."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "You may want to get out to Malfoy because he's cursing up a storm."

Severus nodded and bent down and kissed Hermione on the head and then went back out to the main part of the infirmary and over to where Draco was on the bed. He shot both Harry and Blaise a look and pointed to the room Hermione was in. "You two go in and keep her company. Poppy will be releasing her in the next couple of hours and you both will need to be by her side because it will be in time for supper."

Both Harry and Blaise nodded and then left just as Draco asked "Is Mother and Father coming Uncle?"

Severus nodded. "They will be by here in a while Draco. For now I want you to try to relax."

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh and sneered "Yeah because it's so easy to relax when my body feels as if it is on fire. So Uncle how long have you known that Granger is your daughter?"

Severus shook his head and said "I found out yesterday when I brought her a pain relief potion. You will not let anyone know she is my daughter Draco unless I tell you that it is okay. I do know that she plans on letting people know because once they look at her they will be able to tell if they look long enough. I also want you to start treating her with respect because if you don't I will make your life hell. I love you Draco, never doubt that but I will not allow you to treat my daughter like you have for the last seven years. She never deserved being treated the way she was and she sure as hell doesn't deserve it now."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. "You do realize that you are going to be fighting off all of the boys in this school don't you Uncle? I hate to say this but Granger is hot and the Veela is pouring off of her."

Severus sighed. "I know but Harry and Blaise will be by her side constantly."

Draco frowned and asked "How can they stand to be around her without trying to attack her or anything?"

Severus smirked and said "Both Harry and Blaise are bonded by blood to Hermione. They are her blood brother's and she is their blood sister."

Draco's mouth dropped open but then he snapped it close and bit down to keep from screaming out in pain as fire raced through his body. The last thing he heard was Severus swearing and saying his name and then feeling something being poured down his throat before everything went dark for him.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I really am evil with leaving you all with cliffies aren't I? LMAO! I just can't stop myself... LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, and then typing it, and finally editing it…. I know it's been a while but R/L comes first…. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione could feel the waves of aniexty coming off of her new found Father and the waves coming off of Draco. She sighed and got up out of the bed that she was in once more. She had, had Harry and Blaise to help her with the pain she was going through but Draco didn't have anyone other than Severus right now. She saw Harry and Blaise both looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled slightly. "You two may as well come with me. I'm going to go and see if I can help Malfoy any because I can feel the pain radiating off of him."

Blaise's eyebrow lifted higher and he drawled "You are actually going to help Draco, Mia? I thought you didn't like him."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like him Blaise but I also can't stand to feel the pain that he is in. I just went through the change so I know what it's like. At least I had you and Harry to help buffer the pain but he doesn't have anyone right now besides my Dad."

Blaise nodded and stood up as he said "Okay then Mia. I'll help in any way I can. I know that he can be an arse but Drake is one of my best friends."

Harry also nodded and stood. "I may not like the git but I don't think he should have to go through this on his own."

Hermione smiled and then led the way out of her private hospital room. She saw her Dad look up and she smiled at him. "I'm coming to try to help Malfoy with his pain. I can feel it rolling off of him in waves. I may not like the arse but if I can help to lessen his pain then I will. When will his parents be here?"

Severus sighed. "They should be here any minute now. Both Lucius and Narcissa knows how painful the transformation can be. I tried to give him a pain reliever potion but it doesn't seem to be working."

Hermione nodded and summoned a chair and then sat down next to the bed and grabbed Draco's hand in her own. Without thinking about what she was doing she whispered some words and ran her free hand up and down his arm and then through his hair. She closed her eyes and started an incantation that had just come to her and then her eyes flew open when she felt him relax. "Now you just need to wait for the change to finish Malfoy. I have eased it as much as I can by taking some of the pain into myself. You are not alone Malfoy so concentrate on the sounds and voices that you hear. It will help you."

Severus, Blaise, and Harry were all staring at Hermione in shock but it was Severus who asked "What was the spell you just used?"

Hermione shook her head as she continued to rub a hand up and down Draco's arm. "I'm not sure what it was. It just came to me as I felt how much pain he was in after I grabbed his hand. I can tell that it lessened his pain and I took some of it into myself but I'm not feeling it."

Severus nodded and then flicked his wand over Draco's prone body. "The change seems to be speeding up."

Hermione nodded. "He will wake up in about two hours give or take a few minutes."

Blaise lifted an eyebrow and asked "How can you tell?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure but I just know it. It could be the Veela in me I guess."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It could be Hermione. How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm not in any pain anymore so that is a good thing. I can still hear what people are saying and my sense of smell is strong but that is to be expected. I'm looking forward to getting out of here to go to dinner but then again I'm not looking forward to being stared at and everything."

Severus nodded. "Albus already okayed it for Blaise to sit with you at the Gryffindor table. If it gets to be too much you are allowed to just leave. The other Professor's know of your change so they will also be keeping an eye out to make sure that everything goes smoothly. I want you to promise me that you will stay between Harry and Blaise. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. More than likely I would kill the person who dared to harm you."

Harry nodded and said "I have to agree with Professor Snape on that one 'Mione. If someone hurt you I would have to kill them and I'm pretty sure that Blaise is the same way."

Blaise nodded and then tensed up when he heard the doors open to the infirmary. His head shot up and he growled low in his throat when he saw that it was Lucius and Narcissa coming in. He looked over at Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder even as he stood up. "Here comes his parents Mia. Do you want to stay or do you want to go back into your room until Madam Pomfrey releases you?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. "As much as I would like to leave I can't. If I do right now is pain will spike back up."

Blaise, Harry, and Severus nodded but it was Severus who turned towards Narcissa and Lucius and said "Hello Lucius and Narcissa. His change is happening quicker than we thought. At the rate he is changing he will be done within the next hour or two."

Lucius frowned and asked "How his is change happening so fast Severus?"

Severus smirked and moved slightly to the side from where he was standing and said "Hermione is helping him through his change. As you can see she is a Veela herself."

Lucius' eyes widened and he asked "How?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow and said "Oh that is right I need to introduce you. Lucius and Narcissa I would like for you to meet my daughter Hermione. Hermione these two would have probably been your Godparents had I know about you before."

Hermione nodded and lifted her head up and locked eyes with the two Malfoy's. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry but I can't stand right now unless you want me to let your son scream in pain."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow at smirked slightly. "That is fine Miss Granger. So why are you helping Draco?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I had Blaise and Harry help me through my change. If I can take some of his pain away then I will. And by the way my last name is now Snape."

At that Severus looked at Hermione and asked "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at her Father. "Yes, Dad, I am sure. I'm not ashamed that you are my Father and I don't care who knows it."

Severus nodded and then conjured up two more chairs for Narcissa and Lucius and sat back down. He kept an eye on his daughter and Godson as Draco's change started the final stage.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I hope you like this chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally here is the next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

By the time that Draco's change was finished Hermione couldn't pretend any longer that she wasn't feeling any pain. She had taken more and more of Draco's pain away from his as his change progressed. When she felt him completely relax she let go of his hand and sat back as she groaned. "Well so much for going to supper in the Great Hall today."

Severus lifted his head to look at Hermione after he checked on Draco. "Why is that Daughter?"

Hermione sighed. "My body feels as if I just went through the change again. I took more and more of his pain from him as he progressed in his change. I didn't like to see him in that much pain."

Severus scowled and asked "Why didn't you tell Harry, Blaise, or me? We would have helped you."

Hermione sighed again and nodded. "I know you would have but if the pain was hurting me and I'm a Veela think about how much it would have hurt Harry or Blaise and besides I know that you were taking some of his pain into yourself also."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have only known that you are my daughter for less than fifteen hours and you are already going to be the death of me. Hop up in the bed beside this one so I can look you over and administer a pain relief potion. Draco will sleep at least for another hour before he wakes up."

Hermione nodded and stood up with the help of Blaise and Harry and walked over to the bed. She sighed in relief when she laid down because her body started relaxing. "Oh that feels good."

Harry chuckled and said "Next time 'Mione don't be so damn stubborn. Blaise and I are your brothers and we are here for you. And yes before you say anything that also includes us taking some pain that you feel if it helps you. You are way too stubborn for your own good. Then again look who your Dad is."

Severus chuckled as he checked Hermione over. "He has a point Hermione and I never thought I would say that. You need to let us help you when we can. You seem to be okay except for the pain so I'll give you a pain relief potion for that. Once it kicks in if you choose to you can still go down to supper but make sure your brothers are sitting with you. I really don't feel like having to kill someone today."

Blaise snorted as he said "I agree with Professor Snape, Mia. I really don't want to have to kill unsuspecting boys today."

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she took the pain relief potion that Severus was holding out to her. She smiled at him when it kicked in right away and then sat back up. "Now I can sit up once again with no problem. Thank you Dad."

Severus gave a half smile and said "You're welcome Hermione. Now please make sure you stay near Blaise and Harry. If you need me just send a message and I'll be there. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Draco until he wakes up. Now once you eat I want you to come back here."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "I promise Dad."

Severus nodded and then watched as Harry and Blaise walked Hermione out of the infirmary before returning to his seat next to Draco. He noticed both Lucius' and Narcissa's eyes on him and he sighed. "What?"

Lucius shook his head and asked "Why did you refer to Potter and Blaise as your daughter's brothers? How is that even possible?"

Severus smirked. "Oh they are bonded as brother and sister. Albus helped Blaise and Potter to both blood bond to Hermione as brothers because she knew that they wouldn't forgive themselves if they ever hurt her. This way with her being an unmated female Veela they won't get the urge to try anything with her. I must say that I am happy they did bond with her as brothers because when she was going through her change they helped to ease her pain quite a bit."

Lucius nodded and then smirked. "How do you like that you have to be nice to Potter now?"

Severus shook his head. "I've been nice to him for the most part since the war came to an end. However I know that if I want to be in Hermione's life that I am going to have to accept him and quit baiting him. It's not as bad as I thought it would be actually."

Narcissa smiled. "You are going to be a great Father Severus. I can tell that she already accepts you as her Dad and that is a good thing. Now you just got to get to know her more than you already do know her. She seems like a level headed young woman and she's not conceited even though she's a Veela. I don't even think she has thought about what she looks like now."

Severus nodded. "I don't think her personality is going to change at all even with her change. I can only hope that she doesn't find a mate in Weasley because if that happens then I'm liable to AK myself. Although come to think of it I don't think her and Weasley are even getting along right now from what I seen. I do know that he doesn't even know that she would be turning into a Veela."

Lucius snorted. "I don't think anyone would find a mate in the youngest Mr. Weasley. I've noticed since the end of the war that he tries to control Hermione. I noticed that when he ran into her in Diagon Alley when she was shopping for her school items. I could have sworn that she was going to end up hexing him but Potter said something that got Weasley to walk away and from what I saw it wasn't a moment too soon."

Severus growled low in his throat. "He had better not try to control my daughter or he'll meet the end of my wand. I don't care who he is if I see him trying to control my daughter I'll make him wish that he wasn't born."

Narcissa chuckled and said "You do sound like a Dad, Severus. I'm happy to see that you are taking this as easy as you are."

Severus nodded and then looked down at Draco when he heard him groan. "Draco? Can you hear us?"

Draco groaned again and mumbled "Water please."

Severus conjured up a glass and then filled it with water before standing up and pulling Draco into a semi sitting position. He held the glass to his lips while he drank. "There you go. How are you feeling?"

Draco sighed. "I actually don't feel as bad as I thought I would. Did the change go okay?"

Severus nodded and smirked. "You have Hermione to thank for that though. She could feel all the pain you were in and came out here to help your change. She took quite a bit of your pain into herself and also helped to speed your change up some. I would say in about two hours or so you will be okay to sit and stand on your own."

Draco nodded and then closed his eyes as he laid back down. He didn't even notice his Mother or Father being there before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN 2: The next chapter will be Hermione in the Great Hall and the two Veela's seeing one another again... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the long wait between updates but real life happened…. Anyways here is your next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were near the Great Hall Harry looked at Hermione in concern. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Hermione? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. "I do need to do this Harry. If I don't do it now I won't want to later. It is best to just get this over with now. Besides it is best to eat my first meal without Dad around because I have a feeling if he were to see one person look at me in a way he didn't like he would hex them and I just found him so I don't want to lose him to Azkaban."

Blaise and Harry both chuckled at that but it was Blaise who said "Oh I don't think he would kill anyone Mia. After all it only takes one look from him to stop anyone in their tracks."

Harry nodded. "Now we should get into the Great Hall and get sat down before everyone else comes. I can hear some people in there now but it doesn't sound as if the whole school is in there yet."

Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Okay I'm ready now. Can we sit at the end of the table by the Head table? I would prefer to be close to Albus in case something happens."

Harry and Blaise both nodded and Harry said "That is a good idea 'Mione. Plus with us sitting close to the Head Table people will keep their mouths shut about Blaise sitting with us."

Hermione nodded again and then after taking one more deep breath in and letting it out she walked into the Great Hall with Blaise and Harry on either side of her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her that were already in the Great Hall but ignored them. She didn't really want to see who all was in the Great Hall just yet. As soon as they sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table near the Head Table she looked up and gave Albus a slight smile when she saw him looking at her. "I'm okay, Headmaster."

Albus nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to see you Hermione. Are you feeling better now?"

Hermione chuckled before she said "Actually I am. My change happened quickly and then I even helped Malfoy through his. Dad had to give me a pain relief potion because I took too much of Malfoy's pain from him. I figured I had better put in an appearance here but after I eat, Blaise, Harry, and me are going back to the infirmary."

Albus nodded again. "I already let the other Professor's know about the fact that you are a Veela. I figured it was best to let them know so that they could help keep an eye on you during classes to make sure that none of the boys in your classes try anything."

Hermione sighed. "Dad is already threatening anyone who dares try something. Then again so is Blaise and Harry."

Albus chuckled and said "Well between Severus, Blaise, and Harry, I think that you will be perfectly safe. Now keep your head up, dear because here comes the rest of the student body."

Hermione sighed again but nodded. She felt Blaise and Harry both squeeze her hands and she looked at them and gave them a small smile. "Relax you two, I promise that I will tell you the second I feel bad or the second I feel like something is wrong."

Blaise smirked. "We love you, Mia so of course we are going to worry."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes but smiled. "I love you too, Blaise and I love Harry but you two don't have to worry too much about me."

Harry shook his head. "We know we don't have to but we do anyways, 'Mione. Now fill up your plate before people start coming over to talk to you. You really do need to eat to keep your strength up. Once we get back to the infirmary you can look in a mirror and see how you look now. I always thought you were pretty but now you are just stunning and no I'm not hitting on you."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. When she calmed down she looked at Harry and smiled. "If that statement came from anyone other than you or Blaise, Harry I would have thought that you were hitting on me. I know though that you were just saying it because you think it's true. I really don't know what I would do without you two in my life."

Blaise shook his head and smile. "You will never have to find out, Mia. Now fill your plate because here comes the Weasel."

Hermione groaned. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with him just yet. I really hope that he doesn't try anything stupid."

Harry sighed and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. I really don't think he will because if he does then he is stupider than I have been thinking he was lately."

Blaise chuckled and looked up when he saw a shadow fall over them and lifted an eyebrow. "Do you need something, Weasley?"

Ron glared and sneered "What are you doing sitting here Zabini? Go to your own table."

Blaise shook his head. "I don't think so, Weasley. I am staying right where I'm at. Now is there something we can help you with? We need to get back to the infirmary after dinner."

Ron glared at Blaise again and then turned to look at Harry. "What are you doing with Zabini, Harry? And where is 'Mione? I want to talk to her about the fact that she is ignoring me and not even acting like she is my girlfriend."

Harry sighed and then pointed at Hermione who was sitting between him and Blaise. "There is Hermione, Ron. As for why Blaise is sitting here it is because Hermione wants him to and so do I. The war is over, Ron and it's time you realize that. Also if I remember correctly Hermione broke it off with you when she caught you with Lavender."

Blaise choked on the pumpkin juice he just took a drink of at Harry's last statement. He looked at Ron and glared. "You cheated on Mia with that slag? How idiotic are you, Weasley?"

Ron's face turned red as he glared at Blaise and then when he looked at Hermione his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Bloody hell what did you do to yourself, 'Mione? You are hot!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite of the meat that Harry had put on her plate. She waited until she chewed and swallowed it before she looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't do anything to myself, Ronald. This is what I look like now that my Veela has kicked in. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone so I can eat and then leave before I get a lot of people over here. Oh and, Ronald, Harry is right I did dump you after I found you shagging Lavender "slag" Brown."

Ron shook his head and glared again. "You are still my girlfriend, Hermione. I wouldn't have had to go to Lavender for a shag if you would have just gave me some. Now why didn't you tell me that you were a Veela? I will be the envy of every boy in this school for having you on my arm."

Hermione's eyes went hard and she slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up and leaned across the table before she snarled loudly "I will never be on your arm as you so eloquently put it Ronald Weasley. I was done with you before I became a Veela and I am still done with you now that I am a Veela. Unless you want to see what an enraged Veela looks like I would advise you to get out of my face. I would not be with you even if you were the last wizard on this planet. Now leave me alone so I can eat and get back to the infirmary to make sure that Malfoy and my Dad are okay."

Ron lifted his hand but before he could do anything or say anything a voice rang through the hall saying "What in the blazes do you think you are about to do Weasley?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *smiles* YAY! I finally got this update finished for you all... I know that it is short but it was the best place to end this chapter... *grins* But hey at least you get an update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione, Harry, and Blaise all looked up at the sound of the voice yelling at Ron and then jumped up from where they were sitting and yelled "Regulus!"

Regulus Black shot a smile at them but quickly walked to Ron and grabbed his hand before he could swing it at Hermione's face and snarled "You had best get the bloody hell away from my God Daughter, Weasley! I will not have you trying to hit her or trying to do anything else to her."

Ron gulped and looked at the enraged man behind him who was holding his hand in the air. He tried to pull his hand out of the man's grip but couldn't. "You're dead! How are you here?"

Regulus gave a laugh. "I am not dead and nor have I ever been dead. I have been around and I was living with Hermione in the Muggle world. Now why were you about to slap my God daughter?"

Albus stood up and walked down from the Head table and over to Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Regulus, and Ron. "It's good to see you again, Regulus. Mr. Weasley that will be fifty points from Gryffindor for trying to strike a fellow student and you will be serving two weeks detention with Regulus who is taking of the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. You will also take it upon yourself to explain to Professor Snape what you have done and why you did it and you will accept any punishment that he gives you for what you have just tried to do. Now, Mr. Weasley, I think it would be a good idea for you to return to your common room. I will have a House Elf bring you something to eat there because it is quite clear that you cannot behave while you are in the Great Hall."

Ron swallowed and then looked at Hermione with a glare. "This is not over, 'Mione. You are mine!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Ronald, I am not yours and I will never be yours. Just leave me the hell alone."

Harry nodded and looked at Ron with cold eyes. "Stay away from 'Mione, Ron, or you will not like the consequences that you will receive by not leaving her be."

Blaise smirked as he sat back down beside Hermione after Harry helped her. He looked up at Ron with a hard face. "Remember, Weasley, that a Veela can defend his or herself and not have charges pressed against them. What you don't know is that while yes Hermione is a Veela she is also the Veela Queen. Her Mother before she died was the Veela Queen and since then a cousin took over the throne until Hermione became of age. If you mess with Hermione you will not have to worry about facing the Wizengamont you will have to worry about facing the Veela court."

Regulus finally let Ron's hand go and pushed him away from the table and away from Hermione as he snarled "Get out of here, Weasley, before I do something worse than just grab your hand."

Albus watched Ron leave the Great Hall before he turned to look at Hermione with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and looked up at Albus with a smile on her face. "I'm great, Headmaster. I will be needing your permission in the next day for using a room to hold a meeting with all the Veela's. I know that I could go to the castle but I really don't feel up to traveling there just yet."

Albus nodded. "Of course, Hermione. Now I will let you get to eating so that you can get back to the infirmary before Severus comes looking for you. Regulus, I take it that you will be going to the infirmary with Hermione, Harry, and Blaise?"

Regulus grinned and nodded. "That I will be, Albus. I think it is about time I see my cousin again. Also I need to let Severus know that I am alive and that I am one of the three bodyguards that will be following Hermione around. Well I will be following Hermione around when I do not have classes. Her other two bodyguards beside Harry and Blaise will be here by morning."

Albus nodded again. "Alright then. I will let you four eat and then I will come and see you in the infirmary this evening so that we can talk."

Regulus nodded and then sat down across from Hermione after Albus walked back up to the Head table. "You sure that you are alright, Mia? You are looking kind of pale."

Hermione sighed but nodded and gave Regulus a sincere smile. "I am alright, Reg. I just wasn't expecting Ron to actually try to hit me. What in the hell is his problem? He was the one who cheated on me! He was the one who told me that I was nothing but a frigid bitch and now he thinks he can control and own me. I don't bloody think so. He's lucky I didn't hex him like I was thinking of doing. I just want to eat and get back into the safety of the infirmary. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and it is making me uncomfortable. I am going to have to talk to Alexis and find out if being able to read minds comes naturally to a Veela or if it is some kind of other power I have picked up for some reason. Some of the boy's thoughts are enough to make me sick."

Regulus frowned and then jumped up from his seat causing everyone to look at him but he ignored them as he focused on Hermione. "Mia, we need to get you back to the infirmary and have a more thourough diagnostic test run on you. I cannot believe I forgot about that."

Hermione frowned. "Forgot about what, Reg?"

Regulus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "While your Mother was the Veela Queen she also had Angelus blood running through her but it wasn't dominate in her like it was in her Father. I remember that Naomi's Father was able to read minds without even trying because of his inheritance. He was the Angelus king and if you also have Angelus blood in you and it is dominate just like your Veela blood then you are the Queen of the Angelus race. Not many people know or they don't remember but Naomi's Father is a God. He is up on Mount Olympus now but every once in a while he comes down to check on his descendants. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here soon to check on you now that you are of age."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she stood up. She looked up at the Head table and saw Albus nod and then looked at Harry and Blaise who also stood up when she did. "Alright we will go back to the infirmary now. I will call a House Elf for something to eat later."

Harry nodded. "I'll call Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky after you get checked out, 'Mione. Right now it is more important to find out if you are also an Angelus as well as a Veela."

Hermione nodded and let Blaise, Harry, and Regulus lead her out of the Great Hall and to the infirmary. The whole way to the infirmary she wondered if she was part Angelus and part Veela at the same time. If she was then that would explain why there was a lot more pain during her change then there should have been.

Once they walked into the infirmary Hermione couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her mouth when three separate voices yelled out in surprise "Regulus!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *shakes my head* My muse took off with this chapter again... *snorts* I think I'm just gonna let her start writing everything... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so very sorry that it has been forever since I have updated this story... I lost everything I had typed up of this story when my other laptop went down... Then I couldn't find the notebook that this story was in... Good news is that I finally found the notebook and have it rubber banned together with all my other HP story notebooks... So here is the next chapter of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Regulus chuckled as he walked further into the infirmary. When he saw Hermione start to sway on her feet he ignored the three people staring at him in shock and swung her up into his arms as he walked over to the bed that was empty beside Draco. He gently put Hermione down on it before he kissed her on the forehead and turned to look at Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus as he held Hermione's hand in his own. "Hello, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa. It is good to see you three again."

Severus quickly stood up from his seat and walked over to the bed Hermione was on and frowned as he saw how pale she was. "Hello to you too, Regulus. I'll ask my questions later. What in the name of Salazar happened to Hermione? She is paler than she was even during her inheritance!"

Regulus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to have Poppy do an inheritance diagnostic check on Hermione, Severus. I completely forgot that Naomi's father was an Angelus but it came to me when Hermione mentioned that she could read everyone's mind without even trying. I quickly got her up here so that we could see if she was also an Angelus on top of a Veela. If she is then that means she is the Queen of the Angelus race on top of being the Queen of the Veela's. Besides that she had a run in with Weasley. I got into the Great Hall just in time to catch his hand before he slapped her."

Severus' eyes hardened. "Why was he going to slap my daughter?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione told him that she wouldn't be with him if he was the last Wizard on Earth. He cheated on her with Lavender Brown and then had the balls to blame his cheating on her. Now that he knows that Hermione is a Veela he isn't going to stop because he will want the prestige that comes with having her on his arm. Hermione and I both warned him as did the Headmaster and Regulus. I think that we can deal with all of this later though. We need to get a pain relief potion into 'Mione and then we need to have Madam Pomfrey run the diagnostic on her. We need to know what we are dealing with as soon as possible."

Severus growled but nodded. He shot a look at Lucius. "Stand guard over Hermione's bed with Regulus, Harry, and Blaise until I get back. I am going to go and talk to Poppy for a few minutes."

Lucius nodded and stood up. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to her, Severus."

Severus nodded curtly and turned around and strode to Poppy's office. He knocked once and then walked in and closed the door. "Poppy, I need for you to run an inheritance diagnostic charm on Hermione please. I was just reminded that Naomi's father was an Angelus. That got me thinking. I think there are also some more creature inheritances on my side of the family as well. However before you go out I should warn you that Regulus Black is out there and he is very much alive. I do not know yet how he survived whatever happened to him but that can be dealt with later. Right now it is more important to check Hermione over and find out just what in the name of Salazar Slytherin we are dealing with. She can hear people's thoughts, Poppy, and it is causing her even more pain than what she already was in."

Poppy nodded and stood up. "Alright, Severus, let us go and see what is wrong with your daughter. I don't know why I didn't think to do the inheritance diagnostic charm on her earlier. I should have remembered that Naomi's father was an Angelus before he ended up becoming a God. Speaking of him I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up sooner or later to check on Hermione with his own two eyes."

Severus snorted as he opened the door and led the way out of Poppy's office and over to Hermione. "If I would have to take a guess he will be here by this evening. If he isn't here tonight then he will be here by morning. We had better hope that everything is alright with Hermione and that nobody is messing with her or he just may bring hell to Earth. He isn't the God of light and darkness for nothing."

Poppy nodded and came to a stop at Hermione's bedside. She lifted an eyebrow at both Lucius and Regulus and shook her head. "You two can move now so that I can run the test on Miss Granger. I promise you that she is in no danger from me."

Regulus chuckled and moved out of the way. "Sorry, Poppy, but it is habit for me to watch over Hermione like this. I have gotten use to it in the last seventeen years after all."

Poppy nodded and smiled and then looked down at Hermione. She frowned when she saw how pale she was. She pulled her wand out and then did some complicated wand movements as she muttered the charm that she needed. Once she was done she waited on the results to write themselves on the parchment that was now floating in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the results and then she swore. "Apollo, get your arse down here now! You have some explaining to do!"

Severus looked at Poppy with wide eyes as did Blaise, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus, and Hermione but before any of them could say anything a crack was heard and a voice said "You called for me, Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy turned on her heel and glared at the God now standing before her. You have some explaining to do, Apollo? Did you not think it would be a good idea to inform me that not only would Hermione be coming into to Angelus inheritance but into a Goddess inheritance as well? If I had known I could have helped her more than I have! As it is now she has to finish going through the changes without any outside help! It is causing her undue pain when it could have been avoided had you let me know!"

Apollo sighed and shook his head. "I didn't think she would come into her Goddess inheritance until she was twenty one, Poppy. If I had known she would come into it now I would have of course told you! The only reason she could be coming into it now is because something is going to be coming and she will need her powers to stop what it is. I will talk to Ares and see if he knows of anything that is coming. After all he will want to make sure that Hermione is alright because she is his niece after all."

As both Poppy's and Apollo's words finally registered with them Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Regulus, and Severus all exclaimed "A Goddess?!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snickers* Sorry I couldn't resist that... It took a while to actually decide which God to put as Hermione's Grandfather of sorts... LOL... I decided on Apollo because he is the God of light and darkness as well as several other things... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ***grins* **I know that I just updated this story a couple days ago but I figured I would be nice and update again... LOL... This chapter is dedicated to VeelaHeart1996! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Apollo couldn't help but chuckle at the expressions on Lucius', Narcissa's, Harry's, Blaise's, Hermione's, Regulus', and Severus' faces as he nodded. "Yes, Hermione, you are also a Goddess. I actually did not think that she would come into her inheritance as a Goddess until she was twenty one. I was planning on popping in to see her this evening to make sure that her Veela and Angelus inheritance came through with no problem. There will be a close eye kept on Hermione from today on because there isn't any full proof way to hide the fact that she is a Goddess. It will be registering with the Ministry of Magic right now and she is going to be highly sought after. I know that Regulus has a couple other people that will be acting as bodyguard's for Hermione but I will have two to four others also following her to make sure that nothing happens. She is the Queen of the Veela and Angelus magical races. Nothing must be allowed to harm her! She will not only have to hold a meeting with all Veela's but she will also have to hold a meeting with all the Angelus. I want Hermione to have her own set of rooms. Regulus, I want you to have a room in her set of rooms so that you are on hand at all times. I also think that you should alert the other two bodyguards to get here today instead of tomorrow, Regulus. Severus, you are Hermione's father so you are going to have to make sure that there is a way to screen her mail. We will not know what Hermione is the Goddess of until the changes finish in the next five days. Hermione, you are going to have to take it easy and let Regulus, Harry, and Blaise do whatever they feel like they need to in order to protect you. I would not be surprised if Harry and Blaise start showing signs of either Veela or Angelus or even both since they are bonded to Hermione as brothers through blood. Her Veela and Angelus blood is very dominate in her body so they may end up changing into one or the other or even both. Poppy, you are going to have to do four checks a day on Hermione to make sure that her body is handling the changes alright."

Everybody nodded but it was Severus who said "Regulus, who are the other two bodyguards that you are bringing here to protect Hermione?"

At that Regulus smirked and said "Sirius Black and Salazar Slytherin."

Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock but it was Apollo who said "So you did convince Salazar to take on the job of protecting Hermione then. Good I will not have to go and have a word with him. Godric, Rowena, and Helga will also be coming back to the school to help fortify the wards. I think now is the time that people really get to learn the truth about the founders and what happened."

Regulus nodded. "I agree. Do you know how hard it was to keep Salazar from interfering in the war? He wanted to blast Riddle to hell and back for the shit he pulled. As it is Harry here is the true heir of Slytherin and of Gryffindor while Hermione is the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Things are going to get very interesting here at school especially once Draco wakes up fully and takes one look at Hermione."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

Regulus shook his head. "You can just wait and see, Lucius. I do believe that we should have Albus come here so that we can fill him in on what is going on. It wouldn't do for him not to know when he can help us make sure that Hermione is kept as safe as she can be until Sirius, Salazar, and whoever Apollo is having come guard Hermione gets here."

Poppy nodded and sent a message to Albus before she summoned a vial from her potions storage room and handed it to Hermione. "Take this, Hermione. It is a dreamless sleep draught. You could use some uninterrupted sleep. We'll all still be here when you wake up in about five to six hours."

Hermione sighed but nodded and took the vial from Poppy. She quickly downed it and then took the glass of water that Severus was holding out to her and drained it before she handed it back to him. "I know that you guys will talk while I sleep so when I wake up I want to know everything that has been decided. I will NOT be kept in the dark."

Severus nodded and gently smoothed the hair off of Hermione's face. "I will make sure that you know everything we discussed. Just get some sleep, Hermione." By the time he was finished talking Hermione was already asleep and he shook his head and smiled slightly as he turned towards Regulus and Apollo. "I want to know how you are alive, Regulus. Apollo, I want to know how you know Regulus like you seem to. I would also like to know how Sirius Black is going to guard my daughter when Harry saw him go through the veil."

Regulus shook his head and grinned. "You lasted longer than I thought you would, Severus. How I am alive is very simple and it is the same way that Apollo knows me. I knew that Riddle created horcruxes and when I went to retrieve the locket from the cave the inferi that were there attacked me. Apollo here appeared and saved me. After I was healed he made me promise to watch over Hermione because he knew that she would be born and would end up in the Muggle world. He couldn't interfere more than that no matter how much he wanted to. We both wanted to tell you but we promised Naomi we wouldn't until Hermione came into her inheritances. I interfered more than ever this summer with Hermione and her adopted father because I didn't like the way he was looking at her. I am the one who told Hermione about her Veela inheritance and suggested that she write to Albus about blood bonding to Harry and Blaise as brothers and sister because I knew that they would be able to help her through her inheritance just like Sirius and I were able to help Naomi through hers. Albus found out I was alive this past summer when I brought Hermione here for the blood bonding ceremony. As for Sirius that is easier to explain. Nobody that passes through the veil alive will be kept in the veil. The veil spit him back out the following day at the same time he went into it and I was there to get him. Unfortunately he was in a coma for the first year. Then after he woke up it took a further seven months to heal him completely from not only his injuries that he sustained in the battle at the Department of Mysteries but from his time in Azkaban. Then Hermione lectured him every day for a month about the way he treated you, Severus, during his school years. I have to admit that was funnier than hell to watch. Then it took us a month to get Sirius to see that he just couldn't go and kill the Dursley's no matter how much he wanted to. You see Hermione has a plan and now that Apollo has agreed with what Hermione already suspected when she used her blood to bond with Harry she will be able to enact her plan and justice will be served in a much more satisfying way then just death."

Harry who had been quiet up until that point raised an eyebrow and asked "What does Hermione plan on doing to my so called relatives, Reg?"

Regulus chuckled but before he could say anything Albus walked in and said "That is simple, Harry. She plans on enacting Veela law on them for harming one of her own. Since they are Muggle's they cannot go to prison but she can make them wish that prison was where they were at. Hermione asked for my opinion on what she had planned and I gave her my support one hundred and ten percent. If I had realized what they were doing to you, Harry, I would have found somewhere else for you to go that was warded even without the blood wards I used on your aunt's house."

Harry nodded but before he could say anything Lucius cut in and said "What do you mean if you had realized what Potter's relatives were doing to him, Albus? Just what did Potter's relatives do to him that is going to cause Hermione to enact Veela law on them?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was their personal house elf and their personal punching bag. My bedroom for the first eleven years of my life was a cupboard under the stairs. After my Hogwarts letters started arriving them moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. Anything that went wrong was my fault even I wasn't anywhere near them or even when I was here at Hogwarts. Dudley and his friend had a game they called 'Harry hunting' and it involved them chasing me and if they caught me then beating the crap out of me. I was hardly ever fed which is why I came to Hogwarts so small and thin. It is also why I am still so small and thin is because during the summers they would lock me in the bedroom they gave me and would maybe feed me once a day if I was lucky."

Everyone swore but it was Severus who whipped his wand out and flicked it over Harry before Poppy even had her's halfway out. He swore as he read the results once they were finished. "Alright, Harry, hop into the bed on the other side of Hermione. We may as well work on getting you fixed up while we are waiting on Draco and Hermione to wake up. Poppy, he has several bones that did not set correctly after they were broken. His eyesight needs to be completely fixed with the potion. He will need to be on a growth potion and on a nutrient potion."

Apollo walked forward and placed his hands on Harry's head before Poppy could even move. He closed his eyes and let his magic flow through him. He smiled twenty minutes later and stepped away. "Harry, you are now completely healed. You will probably need to go clothes shopping as your height will increase. I have fixed your eyesight, all of your broken bones that had not healed correctly, I have also healed all the scars that were on your back. For now the scar on your hand will stay there until we can deal with the despicable person who put it there. Also I should warn you that there is a chance on your twenty first birthday that you could become a God. There is a reason why I do not use my healing personally on people and it is because in a way some of my essence goes into the person that I am healing. The scar that you got from Riddle when you were a baby is also completely gone now."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he whispered "Thank you, Sir."

Apollo shook his head. "In a way you are family, Harry, so there is no need for you to thank me. Hermione would probably have my head if I hadn't done what I just did. Now why don't you show your right hand to Albus, Severus, Poppy, Lucius, and Regulus. It is time for you to stop hiding it, young Harry. You are not to blame for what the despicable woman did to you and many others."

Albus frowned and walked over to the bed Harry was in and held a hand out. "Will you let me see your hand, Harry? I promise not to get angry at you for anything."

Harry sighed but let the glamour on his hand drop before he placed it in Albus' hand. He heard Albus and the others who stepped forward gasp and sighed again. "It is from a blood quill that Umbridge had me using in my fifth year during detentions. She is also the one who sent the dementors after me the summer before my fifth year. Just so you know she said she had permission from Fudge to use the blood quill on me."

Albus' eyes hardened as did Lucius', Severus', Poppy's, and Regulus' but it was Albus who said "This will be dealt with, Harry, and then we will see if Apollo here can heal it for you. Unfortunately we will need it to prove what she has done to you and to others. Do you know who else she has used one of these on?"

Harry swallowed and before he could stop it his eyes flicked to Hermione. He knew the second the others registered what he was saying without even verbalizing it because of the gasps and because of Apollo losing control of his powers as he called to some of his fellow Gods. "She used it on several Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and a few Slytherin's that I know of."

Albus swore but before he could say anything several pops were heard and then a voice said "You called for us, Apollo?"

Apollo looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw his father, brothers, Artemis, and Hades. "Yes, I did, Hades. It seems that a mortal has dared to hurt one of our own. Well technically two of our own since young Harry is now a blood brother to Hermione. She used a blood quill on Harry and Hermione and several others."

Ares, Hades, Artemis, Zeus, and Hermes all swore but it was Zeus who demanded "Who is this mortal? They shall pay with their life!"

Apollo rolled his eyes and said "Father, do you not think it would be better to make her pay in other ways first before you end her life? We need to make sure that she understands just why she is going to die eventually. I think it is time that the Wizarding world remembers how they came to be who and what they are. Hermione is already gaining her Goddess powers as well as he Veela and Angelus powers. She is going to be the one that everyone revers and comes to for help when they need it. Why not make everyone realize that what happened to her will not be tolerated? Why not make everyone see just how wrong their beliefs are?"

Artemis smiled and nodded. "I think that is a very good idea. We bring whoever dared to harm Hermione and Harry up on charges and then we show ourselves to the Wizarding world once more. While I am earth bound I do want to take a look at several young girls that I know are being mistreated by their families. We will have to have some place to move them to after I deal with their so called family."

Ares nodded. "I shall help you, Artemis. For now we guard over our family until we can get those that are to guard young Hermione. Father, why don't you go with Albus so that you can have charges brought up on the mortal who hurt Hermione and Harry."

Zeus nodded and looked at Albus. "It has been a long time, Albus. We shall go to your office and talk about things and contact whoever we have to about whoever it was that hurt Hermione and Harry."

Albus nodded and couldn't help but chuckle at the shock that Lucius, Regulus, Narcissa, Poppy, and Harry seemed to be in. He could tell that the only one taking everything in stride was Severus. "Severus, send word to me if you need me."

Severus nodded and looked at Harry in concern. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I never expected to meet other Gods and Goddesses. I never expected them to care about what was done to me."

Apollo smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "You are family to us, Harry. Of course they are going to care about what was done to you. They would go after your so called relatives but since Hermione already has a plan in place they will wait to see the outcome of her plan before they even try to step into it. Although that doesn't mean Hermes will not go and play a trick or two on them for what they have done. My guess is Hermione will be dealing with them before the week is out."

Regulus finally came out of his stupor and nodded. "That is why she wants to meet with all the Veela's tomorrow. She plans on dealing with the Dursley's the day after tomorrow."

Hades at that point smirked and stepped forward. "You have much that you need to learn, young Harry, and I will be glad to teach you. I will enjoy teaching you how to use what you got at your disposal and how to make it grow."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Sir."

Hades chuckled and waved a hand. "Call me, Hades, Harry. After all you are like a nephew or cousin to me. It really don't matter which because family is family."

Ares nodded. "I must congratulate you, Harry. The way you held yourself during the war is the way all young men and women should. Both you and Hermione did what you had to do. If I could have stepped in I would have but all wars must be fought and won on their own terms without outside interference of a God or Goddess. You and Hermione both did me proud and I am happy to call you family. Severus, Blaise, young Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius also did me proud and they will be looked upon as family as well even more than what Severus already was as he was married to my niece. Now I do believe we should all eat something while we wait on Father and Albus to come back. Young Draco should be waking up in about thirty minutes and young Hermione will be out for another six and a half hours. Sirius and Salazar will be here in two hours so we have enough time to just chat before we make any further plans on what should and could be done."

Everyone nodded and Poppy called for a house elf for some food for everyone as everybody sat down and just started talking to get to know one another. Only the Gods and Goddess knew how everyone's lives were going to change for the better in the next coming days, weeks, and months.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snickers* So this chapter went about halfway how I planned it... I do have to say that I like it anyways... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I've updated and for that I can only say I'm sorry... But I have had some family problems that have had to be dealt with including some deaths in the family... I have been in and out of the hospital as have some of my kids... Good news in in the coming days and weeks I am going to be trying to update at least 3 stories a day... Mind you that also depends on if I have the energy to do that much as I'm still recovering from all the hospital stays... With that being said here is the next chapter! Also I will be trying to edit a couple of my cousin's stories so that she too can update her stories...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius Black and Salazar Slytherin walked into Hogwarts and straight to the infirmary. They were both surprised once they entered through the double doors of the infirmary to see several of the Gods and Goddesses. It was Sirius who cleared his throat and once he had everyone's attention he asked "What has happened that has caused Hades, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, and Zeus to be here?"

Regulus sighed and looked at his brother and Salazar. "It was brought to our attention that Umbridge used a blood quill on Harry, Hermione, and several others. Once Apollo found out he called for Hades, Ares, Hermes, Artemis, and Zeus. We were just discussing what exactly we are going to do to Umbridge. You two may as well pull up a chair and sit down because we will all be here until Hermione wakes up in the morning. She is coming into her Angelus and Goddess powers on top of already receiving her Veela powers. You two are going to have to follow Mia everywhere that she goes because she is going to be sought after. Unfortunately by now the Ministry will know that not only is she the queen of the Veela's but the queen of the Angelus' and a Goddess. I won't be surprised at all if Fudge shows up here soon with some of his people trying to get to Hermione."

Salazar's eyes hardened. "I dare that incompetent man to try to get near Hermione because if he does I'll use him for potion ingredients. He isn't getting anywhere near her or Harry because he is the one who put Umbridge here at Hogwarts when he had no bloody right to. Godric, Helga, and Rowena will be here by tomorrow morning. They would be here tonight but they have plans to stop by the Daily Prophet and informing the editor that everything he has allowed to be printed about Hermione and Harry was untrue and that they will be getting sued. I do believe that Helga and Rowena will enjoy making their lives hell for what they have done. So what exactly is the plans that you all have come up with so far?"

Harry chuckled and smirked from where he was laying still on a hospital bed. "Well tomorrow 'Mione is due to meet with all the Veela's which Blaise and I will be with her since Apollo is pretty sure that we will be coming into a Veela inheritance pretty soon since we blood bonded with her. Then the day after tomorrow Hermione plans on enacting Veela law on my so called relatives for what they have done to me. I am actually going to enjoy watching that happen since while she can't put them in jail she can make them regret what they have done and she can make them serve her until whenever she thinks they have earned the right to stop. Zeus and Albus have come up with a plan on targeting Umbridge in all the newspaper and having pictures printed of mine, Hermione's, and some other students hands from where we had to use the blood quill. Hades plans to teach me some things. Life is going to get very interesting and very busy for us here shortly and I'm not so sure that I'm going to like that at all. I hate being in the spotlight but I think I'll manage it with 'Mione by my side. The other thing is we are going to need to decide what to do about Ron. He isn't going to leave 'Mione alone no matter what she or we say to him. He figures that after everything he went through since we started here that he should get what he wants. Personally I don't see why he thinks that because he actually left Hermione and I during the horcrux hunt. He also seems to think that he owns Hermione when that couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Ginny because she is becoming increasingly possessive of me when I'm not even with her. She gets angry whenever she sees me talking to another girl that isn't her. She keeps hinting at getting engaged and at things she wants me to buy her and her mother is doing the same thing."

Albus frowned. "Why didn't you tell me, Harry? Do you have your vault key? And have you been to the bank yet to get your inheritance?"

Harry shook his head and frowned. "What inheritance, Albus? As for my vault key I haven't had it myself since Mrs. Weasley insisted on going school shopping for me the summer before fifth year."

Albus' frown grew bigger but it was Apollo who said "Tomorrow after Hermione's meeting with the Veela's we will head to Gringotts. We'll do the inheritance test for both Harry and Hermione so that nobody can contest whatever they get. If we find out that Molly Weasley has been taking money out of Harry's vault or vaults we will deal with it then. At the very least we will be getting his lock changed and getting new keys to his trust vault and any other vaults. We will do the same thing with Hermione's vaults."

Albus nodded. "I agree. I'll firecall Ragnok later to let him know to expect us all around six tomorrow evening. That way the bank shouldn't be too busy and we might be able to floo directly into his office so that we don't have to deal with everyone trying to come up to Harry and Hermione. Harry, I will also firecall Madame Malkin to see about her opening for us so that you can get some new robes and clothes. You are going to need them now that Apollo has helped to heal you. I can see that you have already grown an inch or two."

Harry nodded but didn't reply to Albus as he looked over at Sirius with a big grin on his face. "I am so happy to see you alive and healthy."

Sirius smiled, stood up, and walked over to the bed Harry was resting on. He bent down and pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him on the head. "I am happy to see you too, pup. I have missed you something fierce but I needed to get better first. Now that I'm back we have forever to talk and catch up."

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Sirius tighter. "That we do. I do believe that you and Professor Snape need to talk out your differences though, Siri. I am blood bonded to Hermione as a brother so that makes you and Professor Snape family somewhat and you two need to get along. Hermione nor I will take you two being at each others throats."

Sirius nodded. "I know that I do and I will, Harry. Right now you should get some rest as should Blaise because Hermione is going to need you both tomorrow. I'll still be here in the morning."

Harry nodded and finally released Sirius from the hug and laid back on the bed. "I'll see everyone in the morning." His eyes slid shut even as he listened to Blaise tell everyone good night. Not even ten minutes later he was out like a light leaving Salazar, Sirius, Regulus, Albus, Lucius, Narcissa, Poppy, Severus, Apollo, Zeus, Artemis, Hades, Ares, and Hermes to talk among themselves.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Sirius was sure that Blaise and Harry were both in a deep sleep he turned his head to look at Severus. "I am sorry for everything, Severus. I never should have taken the things I did out on you. I hope that one day that you can forgive me. We need to get along and be able to work together because like Harry said we are now family somewhat."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I have already forgiven you, Sirius, but it is nice to hear the apology. Hell I haven't even known I'm a father that long and I'm already turning into a Hufflepuff. We start fresh and from today on we work together to protect our family which also includes Draco and Blaise. The school is going to go crazy with four Veela and not to mention an Angelus who is also a Goddess. More than likely all of the Professor's are going to end up handling detentions because people aren't going to do what they are told. Even when and if Hermione meets her mate there will still be plenty of boys and men who will do whatever they can, want, and have to in order to get her to even just look at them. I was hoping for a quiet year this year but I don't see that happening at all."

Apollo shook his head. "Unfortunately this year will be just as bad as their second year was. I'm not sure but something is coming and it's going to affect Hermione directly along with Draco, Blaise, and Harry. There is no way to keep it quiet that Hermione is the queen of the Veela and Angelus races as well as a Goddess. No matter what we do it's going to get leaked and then everyone is going to come out of the wood work. We all are going to have our hands full in making sure that she stays safe."

Lucius groaned. "Not to mention that there are still Death Eaters at large that once they learn just who and what Hermione is they will gun for her more than they will Harry."

Salazar nodded. "Once Godric, Helga, and Rowena get here we will help Albus strengthen the wards even more. If Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hades, and Artemis help us then we should be able to strengthen them to the point that nothing and nobody can come in that has intentions to harm someone. Well we could without their help but with their help the wards will be even stronger than what they were when we first did the wards after we built the school."

Zeus nodded. "We'll help. For now we should get whatever we need done, done so that we are here when the children wake up in the morning. We will have much to tell Hermione once she wakes up."

Everyone nodded and left to do whatever they wanted to or needed to but was back in the infirmary by eight in the morning and talking to the others as they waited for the four students to wake up.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So I hope that y'all liked this chappy... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
